Sonoatono story, my happy ending
by YcN
Summary: Sonoatono means after that. basicly, i really hate unHappy endings, and all, so it a continueation of after the Movie. Yes I saw it, and yes, I live in Japan. RoyxRiza, Edx Win. people said they are way OOC, so I'll change it soon . . .
1. Chapter 1

(I wrote the first few chapters a while ago, this one i wrote like, two weeks ago, so bare with me, ok?)

Warning: I have only watched episode 1 to 4, 6 to 17 or so and 21 and 22, also the thief one before the red stone one and 21 and 22 I've seen in Japanese. Also, If you do not mind knowing about what happened in the movie or the manga (I've read all thats out, like, now, which is till #11)

FYI: I don't own HagaRen! (Fullmetal Alchemist Hagane no Renkinjyutsushi, FMA HagaRen!)

Here goes, no ones POV in perticular, I may change the POV for a bit, but we will see . . .

About a month after seaching for the "Bomb" that was broght from Al and Ed's original world to our world, they have found it . . .

Kaeritai omoi Wanting to go back

Edward: 18 Alphonse: . . . Fliping though pamflet of the movie 13

"Hello State Alchemist. It's funny to see you in this world." Ed, finally having his hair in a braid after the two years of time in our world having it in a pony tail.

"You! I thought you died when we I blow up your lab!" (This is somehthing seen in the beginging of movie, when Ed is still 16 ,and Al is still 15) The man standing at the other side of the room was Huskisson, the creater of the first bomb created, originally from Al and Ed's world.

"How did you . . . ?" Stoping in mid sentence, The younger brother stood next to the oldest. After the funarel of the Alphonse in this world, with out Alcemy, he cut his hair short. He doesn't wear a long red jacket any more, hoping to see his brother to wear it instead.

"Survive? You never really did kill me, instead, I used my dead workers as equivalent echange, and this bomb to get out, but instead I winded up in front of a gate, being pulled in, and I ended up in the parallel word of ours, the world where science rules!"

"What do you mean the bomb helped you get out. I thought It was only to destroy, not for alchemy . . .?" said the confused 13 year old,

"The beuty of this thing is you can also use alchemy, any where, any place, even here! So with this I will go back to our world, and use it to take it over!"

"But that's inposible!" exclaimed the 18 year old state alchemist. "My . . . brother had Roy promise us . . . he will destroy the gate!" The thought of never seeing central . . . being able to use Alchemy . . . or be able to see Winry peirced his heart.

"No brother, I told Mustang that we will find a way to come back, then we will destroy the other side our self . . ." Alphonse looked at his brother "I WANT TO SEE YOU USE ALCHEMY AGAIN!" In reality, when entering our world once agin Ed and Al was ready to close the gate for ever, but they couldn't bear with the thought of it, so they thought Mustang destroying it from the oter side will be enough, so they didn't. Ed had the uge to slap his little brother across the face, but he knew, if he was set in the same place, he would have done the same.

"But how about equivilent exchange? You will need a death!"

"Don't you see, I only need one death to go though, and I will be able to protect my self with this from the hands of thruth." the masked scientist held out the bomb.

"So I shall kill at least one of you and VANISH!"

Thats when a pistol shot was heard.

The Elric Brothers turned their heads, it was Hughes.

"I head about where you are from, from Glacier, and just now I heard everything. Go now back to your world, and destry it from there. Then, nothing would be able to end up in the wrong world." The brothers noded, with that the brothers claped their hands together at the same time and slaped it on the ground. "Also, Bring her with you." Hughes reveiled Noah, a Gypsy girl (She played quite a significant part in the movie . . .).

They saw the gate opening on the floor under them.

"Brother! Don't forget this!" Al held out the bomb

"Don't let go Al, or we might get seperated!" both holding the handle of the lantern like bomb, Al grabed Noah's hand.

"Don't worry Noah, we won't forget you!"

Fliping though panflet

hahaha I'm supose to bilingual but my reading and writing sucks in Japanese (well, at least I can read and write the easiest 400 kanjis!), but I'm fluent in speak and listening. I'm only a freshmen at an American school here in Kobe Japan, but I've done some translating Japanese to English stuff for cumunity service credits for school . . .

Any ways, this is my first HagaRen Fic, and I might make changes cause I'm gonna re-see it at the movie theatre a block from our school to see if I did any thing wrong . . .

Damn . . . I just opened the folded up long intro page with a pic of Ed and Al (both human . . . Al with the red coat, and Ed with the out fit that looks like his dad . . .) but can I say that THEY BOTH LOOK SOOOOO HOT! I mean really, Age wise Al is 13 (even though he spent the five years traveling with his brother, his body did not grow and all, so yeah) so that means he is only one year yonger than me!

haha Jk jk.

well, I'm gonna be something real random in the next one, so bare with me, ok?

(Ok, how was it? I mean being like, I wrote it a while back . . . and, the moment, I actually watch more than what I said in the beginning of the story . . . if your followingmy drift . . .)


	2. Anataga inaito watashi wa

To RoyxRiza loverz: next will be total fluff between them, so if you puke for fluff, I suggest you not read this, ok? Now, let me take you back to Central, right when Roy lets Al go with Ed, and lands on the ground. So basicly its a flash back to a month before the first chapter, following what I'm saying?

"Roy!" Riza ran to where what he was riding landed, he had collapesed. "Roy! Roy! Don't leave me like this!" The blonde haired 'Millatary's dog' scooped up who she had protected for the past ten or so years. In the first time in those ten years, she had a tear sliding down her cheek, falling on her beloved.

"R-Riza? That was the first time you called me by my first name . . ." His eyes slowy opened. And her tears morphed to tears of joy.

"And that sir, was the first time you called me by my firt name." A weak but definate smile spread across her face. "Are you, I mean, are the Elric Brothers alright?"

"I persume. Al told me that even if Fullmetal wished to have the gate closed from our side by me, he wants me not to, because he wants them to find a way back, after they finsh what they need to in the other world."

"So are you sir?"

"Yes, I am not going to close it, I feel that that's their job to close it."

"Good, because I don't want another girls dreams to be shatered because of what you do."

"Who do you mean?"

"Winry."

"I see." With that Riza Hawkeye helped Mustang up, Finding Sheska and Winry.

"Ms. Hawkeye! Is Mr. Mustang alright?" asked Winry.

"Yes I am, and so are your boys. They went to the other world, and promised to come back." Winry looked like she was about to cry. _Will I really be able to see Ed ever again? _ thought Winry._ I wish I said at least that I love him and always will before he left . . ._ "Oh,and Winry, Ed saws thanks for the Auto-Mail." _That's right, all he thinks of me is as his a Auto Mail Fixer or something . . ._

Central Hospital, Roy Mustangs room

_I must have blacked out after what I said to Winry . . ._ Roy Mustang, Ladies men, 'The Flame Alchemist', 'Dog of the Millitary', woke up from a slumber. He looked to his right, the window, and it was dark out side. _How long was I out?_ He looked to his left, Riza was sleeping on a chiar at his bed side

Ding Dong!

He looked up at the clock that was hanging above the room entrance. _It's 3 in the moning! Poor Riza, should I wake her up? No, I'd rather have her by me . . ._

"Your awake!" Roy looked to his vision of beauty.

"Yes, only a second ago. It's ok if you go, Riza, I'm fine being alone."

"No sir, I'd rather be here." She put her head down, using her bangs to cover her face. She just didn't want him to know she was red.

_Should I ask her? Should I tell her the truth? This maybe the only time we are together alone . . ._

_Should I tell him what I felt? Should I experess the truth? I don't ever want to leave his side . . ._

_I should tell her . . ._

_I should experess to him . . ._

"R-Riza?"

"Yes Roy?"

"When you said you didn't want another girl's dreams to be shatered because of what I do?" _Could it be? Is she tal about . . . _"Who you were you tal about other than Winry?" _Should I tell him who? Or should I lie? No, I must be true to my heart, which means I must . . ._

"I was . . . I was tal about . . . about myself . . ." _Is she telling me what I think she is?_ "When I saw you there . . .on the ground . . ."

"Riza?" He held on to her hand. _I am so going to regret this , but I won't if she feels the same._ "With out you I can't live on . . . I wan't you to be at my side forever . . ." she lifted her head in shock. _ Could it be? Is he . . .?_ "Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?"

Riza put her head down again. "Roy, your such a self centered, lazy, playboy . . . No one can ever truly love you, let alone marry you . . ." _Aaaw man! she could have atleast let me down easy! _" . . . EXEPT ME!" She lifted her head once agian, reveling tears flowing down her face. She leaned over, planting her lips onto his. He felt tears from her eyes, and reterened the kiss. He flet her mouth open in exeptence, and he entered with out hesitation. She felt her blue jacket slip off, and his hands riding up her black shirt (**A/N**: is it just me, or is most of the main charecters have a black shirt of some sort underneath their main coat?). He felt her hands playfully ruffuling his raven black hair. His hand reached her bra hook, and her tryed to unhook it. Sudenly she broke her lips away from his and covered his mouth with her hands.

"Down boy, I'm leaving that for after the weding!" And she giggled. _I didn't know she giggled! If I'm able to make her giggle with a kiss, imagaine what I can do with going the whole way! Maybe I can be able to make her wear a Minni skirt and a shirt thats much too small for her every day! Muhahahahah _(**A/N**: Pervert! haha sorry, I just wanted them to have the uptight Riza to loosen up a bit!).

"So, were do you want to go for the honeymoon, Darling?"

"I don't know, but I actually had a place in mind to have our weding."

"Any were, as long as I can marry you there."

"If Winry and her Grandmother oks it, I wanted to have it at their house."

"I see."

"For some reason, if we have it there, some how, it might bring luck to Winry, Ed and of course Al . . ." (**A/N**: AL IS TURNING INTO A THIRD WEEL! haha, don't worry, I won't forget Al! geeez this is starting to sound like that deommissioning fanfic that i forgot who wrote it that was on every coupple in the main KND . . . KukixWally . . . you knwo what I mean? No? sorry, I'm also a KND fan . . .)

"So, when do you want to have it?"

"I think a month is enough time to plan it."

Flip pages of HagaRen Movie pamflet

OMG! THE VOICE OF RIZA IS THE VOICE OF CUTIE HONEY!

hahaha thats just weird! the charecters are sooooo difrent! Oh, and the voice of Al is the voice of some charecter in Gash Bell . . . Wait, isn't Gash bell 'Zatch Bell' in English?

Damn, thats just weird

Who else . . . OOOOOOO the voice of Armstrong is the voice of the Senbei dude in 'Dr. Slamp, Ararechan'!

hahaha makes sence!

hmmmmm . . .OOOOO Ed's voice is a charecter in Samurai 7! cool! I can watch that any time cause my bro made me a copy of it!

Hear this:

Voice of Jean Havoc:

(what the dude did)Sazae san, Doraemon, and Futari de purikyua? Holy! eeeeeew I hate Futari de Purikyua! but it's totally cool the voice of Havoc is the new voice of Nobita-kun in Doraemon!

hahaha

any ways, its 2:50 am satuday, and on Monday I'm planing on going to see Hagaren again! I mean to see what I missed . . . hopefully this time I wont cry!

ok, RxR and stay tuned for the next chapy!

(this I wrote a day or so after the 1st one . . . I forgot what day it was . . . any wayz!)


End file.
